


cloudy skies (you on my mind)

by zolidarnosc



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i love 2kim so much i'm gonna d, inspired by nct's love song, it's been a long time since i posted anything whew, might be crusty idk!!, this was stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolidarnosc/pseuds/zolidarnosc
Summary: it takes one year for chaewon to realize that rainy days aren't so bad after all.  (it takes one year for chaewon to realize that rainy days aren't so bad after all, because on rainy days, she thinks of kim minjoo.)
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. in this rain, all day.

chaewon first notices minjoo on a rainy monday night. 

she remembers it distinctly because even though she didn’t have classes that day, there minjoo stood—under the threshold of the bus stand in her bright yellow uniform, sticking out like a sore thumb from the rest of the scarce crowd.

it’s not the first time she _sees_ minjoo, per se. that would be when _dude, the transferee looks like she’s a fucking actor, y’know?_ joined the school in year eight and she’s probably seen minjoo more times than she can count.

she saw her in the posters in year nine when she ran for student council president and during all the speeches she gave and rallies they had that year—in year ten, chaewon saw her everyday for three months when minjoo joined the poetry club for reasons she can’t understand (she found out later that minjoo was trying to impress shin ryujin by joining the club, but shin ryujin? she doesn't seem like her type)—and year eleven, they ended up being in the same class.

she didn’t have classes that day. minjoo was a ‘gifted and talented’ student or whatever the school uses as an excuse for the top percentile of students to attend extra classes so she went to school like the perfect student she is, slaved away for fourteen hours and now she found herself stuck waiting for a bus on a rainy monday night.

it’s what her mind conjures up when she spends a few seconds more staring at minjoo.

it’s the first time she notices minjoo. on a rainy monday night waiting for traffic to clear up because she thought it was a genius idea to bicycle to work instead of walking like every other day.

minjoo didn’t have bangs before, did she? 

did she?

in the time minjoo’s bus arrives and traffic passes by, chaewon makes a solid conclusion that minjoo in fact, did not have bangs earlier. (her mind adds a side note: she looks prettier than before, if that was even possible.)

it was unusual. 

“it’s september for god’s sake, why is it raining in the middle of september?!” she hears someone on the street complaining on her way back home.

it was unusual.

chaewon found herself thinking of kim minjoo and how good she looked with her new haircut long after the rain stops pouring that night.

must be strange weather, that's all.

  
  


♡

  
  


chaewon isn’t a big fan of the rain.

but it looks like minjoo loves rainy days at the moment.

she has a perfectly nice black umbrella right there in her hands.

instead, minjoo and her friend yujin decide to go for a nice little walk in the rain. jumping in puddles, getting their clothes wet and splashing rain water over each other.

what’s so good about the rain, anyway?

everytime it rains she ends up with a cold the next day. everyone at home gets a little cranky because the rain is always followed by power shortage and she gets all riled up because of it. the traffic is horrible on rainy days and she ends up being late for work all the time. 

the worst of all is when it rains out of nowhere and she has to walk home in the rain with no umbrella in her hold. 

she should’ve just gone with hyewon but no, she has to take the shortcut that only seems longer than any road she’s travelled before. 

it doesn’t help that minjoo and yujin are barely six feet in front of her. she can feel the aftermath of their splashes puddle-jumping staining her shoes that she spent a good three hours washing.

and it also doesn’t help that she can’t help but notice how nice minjoo’s voice sounds, as if it blends in with the sound of raindrops to create a melody so pleasant that she can’t stop herself from listening. 

chaewon gets hot coffee spilled over her bright yellow jacket, she’s too distracted by the way minjoo’s dimples show when she smiles real wide and it’s so bright she forgets the rain blinding her vision for a while.

she has half a mind to turn around and curse the woman out, but minjoo would probably turn back and she wouldn’t want that to happen.

they don’t stop at the bus stand. chaewon walks a little slower and watches the two grow further apart from her. she watches as yujin joins their hands and minjoo links their arms. she watches as minjoo leans her head on yujin’s shoulder, she watches as they look into each other’s eyes as the rain slows down and she stops watching, because they were leaning in for a kiss and maybe she shouldn’t be seeing something as private as that.

the walk home seems worse than usual. her sister sneers when she leaves her wet jacket on her chair. the rain fades out yet she still finds it annoying. 

chaewon spends her evening noting all the reasons why the rain gets on her nerves so much.

but for some reason, for every point she comes up with she can’t help but think:

_what’s so good about ahn yujin anyway?_

she gets colds because of the rain.

_is she into younger girls or something?_

she gets pissed off because of the rain.

_didn’t she have a crush on ryujin, though?_

her boss yells at her because of the rain.

and worst of all, she thinks of minjoo on rainy days. 

but today her thoughts keep going back to ahn yujin.

she keeps comparing herself to this junior she knows nothing about.

why?

chaewon’s not too sure about it, but it must have something to do with minjoo.

(or maybe an hour long walk in the rain is just fucking with her head.)

  
  


♡

  
  


chaewon thinks she hates her clothes getting soaked in general, not just because of the rain.

that would explain her hatred for gym class. she’s a step closer to confirming that the p.e teacher is a psycho because who in their right mind would make students play dodgeball on a summer afternoon?

minjoo and her are on the same team, so at least she’s got that going for her. 

it’s not helping the team at all because minjoo seems to suck at sports as much as she does but chaewon can’t give a shit about the team. 

“dude, what's up with you? you're not even making an effort to dodge.” yena pulls her aside when their team is busy throwing balls and needless to say failing at it. 

“you know i don't like sports and all.” 

her eyes drift to minjoo in a way too natural she's almost surprised. “hey, since when are minjoo and yujin a thing?”

“i know you don't like sports but you're actually _good_ at dodgeball, kim! and what about minjoo and yujin? they've been dating since winter break, didn't you see yujin come to class to pick her up at lunch, like, every single day?”

“i thought they were just best friends or something.”

yena gives her a long hard look of disbelief and opens her mouth possibly to call her an idiot but coach kwon comes over and shouts at them to get their heads in the game. 

her thoughts drift to minjoo more often than she'd admit these days. 

_kim chaewon_ and _kim minjoo_. 

they're the _kims_ of the class. right, they're in the same class. now they're on the same team. most of the time they end up being in the same group for projects since they share the same surname. but chaewon and minjoo never talk _._

she’s pretty sure she can count all the times she talked to minjoo with her fingers. across three years of knowing her. 

chaewon wouldn’t say she’s bothered by that. but ever since that goddamn rainy monday night, she feels the need to have some sort of basic human interaction with minjoo.

like it would hurt if minjoo didn’t take notice of her presence. 

“dude, do you like minjoo or something?”

“what?”

“you keep looking at her, like, every five seconds.”

“well…”

she hears three balls hit the floor before yena takes hold of her shoulders and shakes the sense out of her. “no _fucking_ way! are you over hitomi now? you have a crush on ms. perfect all out of the blue?”

and then coach kwon puts her on the opposing team because she and yena were getting on her nerves too much. then she sees black for ten solid minutes and then she sees minjoo standing over her. 

“oh thank god, you’re okay.”

she sits up and reaches for the bandaging on her face. the sharp pain in her cheek suggests that maybe she isn’t as okay minjoo claims her to be.

but she keeps her displeasure at bay because she doesn’t want to see minjoo fret over her more than she needs to. 

“i’m so sorry, i just really, _really_ suck at sports…”

turns out she needed to actually get hurt for minjoo to take notice of her presence.

“it’s alright.” 

“so... how much longer do i have to stay here?”

her tone is indifferent. she sounds cold, but chaewon can’t help it.

minjoo seems to be taken aback. “oh, um, the nurse said you could leave as soon as you woke up.”

so the two of them are forced to walk to class together. chaewon feels guilt gnawing her insides and rising up the back of her throat, so she musters a quiet “thanks, you know… for staying back there. with me and all…”

she smiles. “it’s the least i could do.”

she should leave it at that. there’s no unresolved conflict anymore. she should let this remain one of the times she talked to minjoo. she should, but she can’t.

“minjoo…”

“you looked nice when you had bangs.”

it’s been five months, maybe six? since she saw her first with bangs and they’ve grown out. 

minjoo reaches for the strands of hair that used to be her bangs until she frowns and chaewon panics. “not that you don’t look good now! you look nice either way, i was just saying…”

minjoo seems to be surprised at her outburst. she chuckles and chaewon swears it’s the best thing she experienced today. 

“thank you.”

when she tells yena what happened her fingers curl, her voice wavers and she curses herself for being so awkward.

yena pats her on the back. “you’re so lame. i can’t believe we’re friends.”

“i can’t believe i did that. she must think i’m a creepy loser now.”

“um, that implies she wasn’t thinking that before and to be honest…”

she shoves the girl and yena just laughs in response.

“but kim, you know she’s dating yujin, right?”

“yeah... i don’t think this crush is serious, though. it’s harmless—nothing bad is gonna come out of it anyway, right?”

  
  


♡

  
  


it's spring—spring was shorter than usual and summer seems to have come early this year. 

it's hot these days. 

it's hard these days because half the time she's in school, minjoo is on her mind. 

minjoo’s seat in class is in the very front like the perfect student she is and all chaewon can do is stare at her from the middle of the classroom. 

when she’s bored in biology class, her eyes wander to see minjoo engrossed in whatever shit the teacher says about cells.

when they have a break, minjoo’s friends from 11-B come visit her and she tries her best to block out the white noise to hear only minjoo’s laughter.

when it’s time for lunch, she watches how minjoo brightens up at the sight of yujin.

she waits for that smile—the bright, _damn the sun is fucking useless compared to her_ smile as her heart warms in the turmoil she put herself in.

it’s nice. the weather is pleasant, there aren’t any rainy days anymore, and even though her heart wrings like she’s being stabbed when she confronts the fact that she and minjoo can never be a thing, it’s mostly nice.

until one day, it isn’t.

she doesn’t smile anymore, she’s not attentive in class and her friends make her cut classes and whisk her away to places she can’t be bothered to know about.

“hey, d’you know what’s up with minjoo? she’s barely in class these days! and apparently, chaeyeon is the one making her miss ‘em!” yena complains to hyewon and chaewon hums in agreement.

“don’t you guys know about it? the star couple broke up.” hyewon says, discreetly glancing at yujin who seems to be in no better mood than minjoo.

“wait, why?” chaewon asks. her eyes dart around the cafeteria to find minjoo.

“i don’t know, how am i supposed to know?”

“you and yujin are like, best friends, right? shouldn’t you know?”

“for fuck’s sake, you saw me talking to her like three times—that does not make us best friends.”

yena hmphs before turning her attention to chaewon.

“wait a minute. _.._ ”

“that means kim can finally shoot her shot now!”

“i’m not shooting anything anywhere, choi.”

“she’s right, though. why not? you two seem to be getting close these days, after all.”

she scoffs. “we have meaningless conversations about nothing and that’s leading me exactly to nowhere land.”

“that still counts, dude. you could still shoot your shot! there are like, hundreds of people dying to date her, y’know? you two would look cute together anyway!”

and chaewon doesn’t believe a single thing they say.

her ‘shot’ doesn’t concern her too much at the moment because minjoo looks so damn miserable everyday that she has to do something about it. 

it’s particularly hot today. and minjoo looks more miserable than usual today. 

“i feel like i should do something.” she sighs.

“what can you do?”

“i don’t know.”

it’s hot and classes are over. maybe she could take her out for a cup of coffee as a friendly gesture. but coffee is hot and that doesn’t seem like a good idea.

(she doubts she’s capable of spending that much time with minjoo alone.)

of course. cold coffee. hyewon buys a can and minjoo is right by the school gates.

minjoo sees chaewon running towards her. when she reaches her, a can of cold coffee is shoved into her hands. chaewon pauses.

“it’s hot today or whatever so drink this and cheer up, okay!” minjoo can barely make out what chaewon says because she’s panting too hard and she starts running again at the end of her sentence.

“kim chaewon, you fucking asshole!” hyewon and yena run past her shouting some more expletives she’s never heard before.

chaeyeon raises a brow at her.

she shrugs.

now that she thinks of it, it is really hot.

summer seems to have come early this year.

  
  


♡

  
  


_minjoo_ 😳😳😳

_heyyy_

_thanks for the coffee today!_

_7: 23 p.m_

_but tbh_

_i don’t drink coffee so…._

_7:26 p.m_

_maybe iced tea next time? and thanks again <333 _

_7: 27 p.m_

  
  


♡

  
  


“i should’ve shot my shot.”

“i told you so!”

“i told you so too. do you think anyone’s gonna hold their horses when someone like minjoo is single?”

she liked yujin. at least she wasn’t so clingy and attention seeking as minjoo’s current boyfriend. she could’ve excused her heart constricting at the sight of minjoo and yujin but looking at minjoo and hyunjin, her heart constricts with a side of vomit rising up her throat.

“god, can’t he let her be alone for five minutes? he’s hanging around her waist like a fucking sloth.”

yujin was a junior, but hyunjin isn't.

now, from the middle of the classroom she has to watch hyunjin stare at minjoo like a lovesick puppy and she has to see them kiss right in front of the entire class.

“wait guys… i think she has a thing for the name yujin. i mean _hyunjin_ ? _ryujin_ ? _yujin_? there’s something fishy there, amirite?”

“damn, do i have to change my name to get minjoo to like me?”

yena brings a hand to her chin and keeps silent for a solid ten seconds.

“nah, you have to stop being a coward first.”

she sighs. 

he has to be a rebound. there's no way minjoo would actually settle for someone like him. 

“i bet they won't last the summer.”

“tch. i bet they won't even last till the end of the school year.”

“yeah, and then we'll force kim to shoot her shot!”

“yeah, and i'm gonna force you both to finally confront your feelings for jo yuri.”

(she's willing to do anything to shut them up at this point. it works, so she doesn't care about the way they awkwardly laugh later.)

the bell rings. 

minjoo turns around to meet her eyes at points at her watch. 

chaewon rolls her eyes as a smile covers her face. 

“you drink an unhealthy amount of bubble tea. i think you should get checked.”

“at least i don't drink coffee—how do you live knowing what the caffeine does to you?”

there's no hyunjin and there's no shooting of shots. there's no hyewon and yena telling her to stop being a wimp and there's no rain to ruin her day.

it's just minjoo.

“minjoo, isn't it weird to keep going to the cafe i work at?”

_because my boss has been teasing me for two months and i can't take all the “grow some balls and confess already!”s anymore._

“is it? it's kinda cute to see you all nervous though!”

she takes in a deep breath. “it is.”

does minjoo _know_?

she can't tell.

it seems that minjoo takes advantage of the fact she can't say no to her too much.

and minjoo compliments her too much. minjoo speaks with no thought to the consequences her words cause too much. minjoo holds her hand too much. minjoo teases her too much. 

minjoo is too much. 

“then that makes all the more reason to keep going there!”

she smiles. chaewon doesn't see her dimples, though. 

  
  
  


♡

  
  


summer nights are her new favourite thing to hate since it never rains these days.

the days are unbearable. her parents forced her to get another job because they don’t want to see her loaf around on her ass all day. she makes attempts to learn a new skill like playing the guitar or dancing or something but everything is too hard and she gives up in the middle. 

her sister calls her a loser for not having a girlfriend to spend time with. the days are long, torturous and hot. she gets home with a layer of sweat drenched into her clothes. 

oh, and she barely talks to minjoo anymore. 

that bastard hyunjin must’ve told minjoo to stop hanging out with her. he never liked chaewon, anyway. chaewon can mirror the spite in his eyes when he caught her looking at minjoo. 

maybe the monsoon is better. nothing’s really going well for her. 

the nights are insufferable. 

the nights are insufferable and she has no one to blame but herself for that. 

chaewon is usually a fast sleeper. but it’s summer and she takes an hour to fall asleep because of her goddamn thoughts. 

she keeps thinking about minjoo right before she falls asleep.

it’s like a disease. 

she thinks about the dream she had about her yesterday. she thinks of the way minjoo laughs particularly harder when she teases anyone, because she likes watching them get all flustered. she thinks for about twenty minutes how minjoo is literally the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. 

she thinks of her dimples. 

of how sweet her voice sounds. 

of how good she looks in every angle. of how good she looks with her brown hair and how good she looks with her black hair. 

and it gets worse later into the night.

her heart aches with every thought.

thoughts of how minjoo’s arms would feel around her pervade her mind. she thinks of how warm minjoo would be when she embraces her a little more. 

how would it be to rest her head on her shoulder?

how would it feel if she gave her a kiss goodnight?

how could minjoo not see all the ways she’s fallen helplessly for her?

how would she still look her in the face if she found out her feelings for her?

then, she drifts to sleep. 

she dreams her silly little dreams and then, she wakes up to face reality.

  
  


♡

  
  


chaewon hates the rain.

yena and hyewon keep pestering her to ask minjoo if she’s still dating hyunjin or not and the sound of raindrops outside is driving her crazy.

“will you two shut up or should i go tell yuri how much you both fawn over her?”

“no need to be so harsh, kim. it’s just that i bet my precious headset on their relationship and i’m not losing to loser kang over it.”

she watches as hyewon sticks her tongue out at yena and gags at the sight. chaewon sees minjoo giggling at her from the corner of her eye. her ears heat up.

minjoo talks to her now. 

why wasn’t she talking to her?

_“i’m really sorry but i swear some things came up… how can i make it up to you?”_

she doesn’t know.

she still thinks it’s because of hyunjin, though.

it’s been raining since this morning. 

since it’s monsoon season, she makes sure to carry her umbrella with her everyday.

minjoo, however, doesn’t. 

her umbrella is just the right size for one person, so she considers giving minjoo her umbrella and running back home in the rain. minjoo won’t let her do that, though.

“kim minjoo, don’t you know you should bring an umbrella with you?”

she tilts her umbrella over minjoo and feels the rain soak her shoulder. 

“i just forgot it today, you know…” she says with a sheepish smile.

“and you were student council president… anyways—where to? the bus stop?”

minjoo nods and hugs her arm like her life depends on it. she tries tilting the umbrella to cover the two of them. “we don’t want you catching a cold now, do we?”

the road is crowded. she can barely find a path to walk down with all the businessmen and highschool students in the way.

“the left is less crowded, though.” 

the words are so close to her ears that she’s startled. she’s afraid to turn her head to watch minjoo as she laughs because they’re _way_ too close at the moment.

she’s worried minjoo will hear the harsh pounding of her heart.

chaewon feels her cheeks burn red the louder the raindrops seem to get.

their footsteps slow down when minjoo complies them to. “what’s the rush for?”

she groans. “it’s just that i really hate the rain.”

“really? even when you get to spend time like this with me?” 

does minjoo know?

she probably does. 

“well, then maybe i like it a little. just for today though.”

“just for today?” the girl raises a brow at her. as if she’s compelling her to look.

she can see her reflection in minjoo’s eyes. were they always this shade of brown? 

chaewon clears her throat. “just for today.”

“that’s such a shame. i really like the rain, you know.”

minjoo smiles her pretty girl smile and she feels her heart drop to her knees.

it feels like sweet nothings are whispered into her ear with each word minjoo says. she swears a chill runs down her spine.

wouldn’t it be nice if time stopped right in this moment?

“we’re here.”

“already?”

but she doesn’t let go of her arm. she pouts. 

“i don’t want to stop just yet.”

“it’s like you’re begging for me to get fired from my job, y’know? sakura’s already pissed at me for not clocking in last week.”

minjoo laughs her pretty girl laugh and god, she should just confess to her.

“i really like the rain, chaewon.” minjoo tells her as she gets on the bus.

“it reminds me of you.”

she smiles. chaewon doesn't think she's ever seen her smile like that. 

she can't help but smile back. 

the bus starts moving after that and she wants to get on the bus with minjoo—she doesn't. 

the rain feels good against her skin. 

it feels better when a familiar warmth is by her side and a sweet voice overtakes her senses. 

“you forgot your umbrella.”

“so you got off a moving bus for that?”

minjoo brings up the umbrella to cover the two of them. “i should stop being selfish when it comes to you, right?”

when they reach the cafe, chaewon starts, “minjoo…”

“you know, right?”

she sits right beside her. why is she too close for comfort today? 

she leans in and chaewon is cornered. 

“know what?” 

she frowns. minjoo tells her she's cute and pokes her cheek. “i know. but i want to hear it from you.”

“i really like you, minjoo.”

“only _like_?” and then, she leans in even closer.

“fine, i really love you, minjoo. you make me feel like singing love songs in the rain.”

and finally, minjoo leans away with a smug look on her face. 

“i didn’t know you could sing.”

“i’ve been going to classes, y’know.”

at night, her sister throws her pillow at her four times to get her to shut up. 

she doesn’t mind, though. even though she sounds like a dying cat trying to sing minjoo’s favourite song, she doesn’t mind. 

it’s been raining the whole day. the power goes out and she feels her nose getting stuffy.

but chaewon doesn’t mind.

and when minjoo kisses her on a bright, pleasant day with the sun out and no signs of cloudy skies, she doesn’t mind at all. 

“you’re worth the wait,” minjoo tells her.

it’s rather ironic she wants the rain to pour down at the moment since her skin feels like it’s burning under minjoo’s touch and they kiss again—all thoughts except those of minjoo fade away.

“so are you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does it seem like minjoo was playing around with chaewon for a while? let me know in a comment i'd be grateful uwu


	2. drip drop (love songs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minjoo, who likes the rain, loves spending rainy days with kim chaewon.

it's when minjoo caps her pen after solving seven problems in a row that chaewon enters the classroom explosively, startling her in the process. _explosively,_ because she makes sure the door hits the wall right beside it, grunting when she hurts her palm from the impact, shoes squeaking against the floor. 

droplets meet at her chin and drip down every two seconds. chaewon runs a hand through her hair but she decides to mess it up when it doesn't go back the way she wants it to. 

she sighs to herself, pausing to pick up the pen minjoo dropped in surprise and trudges to her desk in the middle of the room. the sound of rainwater slushing in her shoes trails behind her. 

_right,_ minjoo thinks. 

it's been raining since yesterday afternoon. 

right,

chaewon hates rainy days. 

minjoo doesn't get why, though. chaewon hates the rain like her life depends on it and she doesn't understand why she feels so vehemently for it. monsoon is easily the best season of the year. summers are too hot, winters are too cold.

spring is gone long before she can take in the scent of blooming flowers and monsoon is when the weather is most pleasant. 

cool morning breezes only reach her cheeks, not her ears. waking up to the sound of the rain. the subtle weight of raindrops on her shoulders and the top of her head, minjoo loves watching people scramble on the street once downpour starts.

she holds her girlfriend a little tighter on rainy days. now why would chaewon hate something as beautiful as that? she can't understand. 

okay, well. she can understand for today. 

the rain started like, thirty six hours ago. for a while, it was just a light drizzle, the sound of a heavy rain approaching with the occasional thunder now and then.

a light drizzle.

she could barely feel the rain on her skin. chaewon wasn't even irritated by the fine drops and it's only since yesterday afternoon that this rain turned into a storm. 

she was in a bad mood because chaewon was in a bad mood because neither of them had umbrellas and they were completely drenched by the time they reached the bus stop and chaewon didn't even give her a kiss goodbye because of her shitty mood. well, at least she made up for it by talking to her until she fell asleep last night. her sweet voice drowning out the sound of the rain. 

god, the sound of the rain was just not pleasant this time around. she couldn't concentrate on studying at all because each spell seemed to get more intense. louder than before. more annoying than before. 

she could barely concentrate this morning, too. it's cold. the rain doesn't even lash out constantly or periodically: it's irregular as it falls to the ground, the pitters and patters sound more like noise than anything else. 

the seven problems she solved were solved with her swallowing her frustration down and balling it away in her fists for an hour straight. 

the rain is distracting. she can almost feel stray rain drops on her calves. oh, and the rainwater seeped into her bag and ruined a few of her books. what a pain in the ass.

minjoo likes the rain, but today it was getting on her nerves. but; if she feels this way, how must chaewon feel? 

  
  


thunder crashes when she stands, washing out the sound of the metal chair screeching against the floor. there's a trail of chaewon's footprints in fading water to her desk. 

chaewon has her head hanging off the top of her chair, an arm covering her eyes and her body lifeless as she just... sat there. she doesn't even move when minjoo threads her fingers through her wet hair, fixing her bangs and wiping the water on her face off.

“whatever happened to keeping it low-key...”

minjoo raises a brow at chaewon's dead tone. 

“you know i can't help myself when it comes to you,”

she chuckles and her eyes flutter open, she mirrors minjoo's countenance. her lips slightly curving upwards. “so we don't have to keep it low-key anymore?”

“hmm, well, take a look around. no one's paying attention to us anyway.”

so chaewon takes a looks around. there were five students in the classroom with them included, the other three dozing off. one at the front desks and the other two at the back. must be because of the rain. why on earth would anyone come to school with that storm raging outside. 

“oh.” then chaewon pulls her in closer to hug her by the waist and lets a full blown smile cover her face. she looks so cute looking up at her like this, so she pinches the girl's cheek in endearment. chaewon scrunches her brows. 

“why didn't you come with an umbrella. you'll get sick. why did you bother coming in the first place?”

a frown, light whining in her tone. “my parents took all the umbrellas with them… they'll just be staying at a hotel anyway, what do they need umbrellas for… and they said they'd take my guitar away if i didn't attend classes while they're gone… so…”

“you should've come a little earlier. it wasn't raining that hard before…”

“my girlfriend kept me up all night last night. what can i do about that? i need my sleep, y'know.”

“if only you woke up when she called you in the morning though. you wouldn't be all soaked like _this;”_

minjoo makes a show of distancing herself from chaewon by pushing at her shoulders until chaewon glares and takes her yellow jacket off. 

“better?”

she nods. her elbows find their place on slightly broad shoulders again, “mhm.”

they stay like that, just staring at each other for a few moments just because they can. minjoo breaks out into a fit of giggles and her smile only gets wider at the sight. “you're so pretty.”

“...you too,”

  
  


“oi! you two!”

the woman slams a fist on the desk that poor student is sleeping on. weird. coach kwon's voice is louder than the rain outside. chaewon rolls her eyes while minjoo startles, moving away from her. 

“classes are cancelled. you can leave.”

the students shuffle around for a while, leaving the two of them in the classroom.

chaewon brings back the scowl on her face and curses under her breath. it's not fair. she just got here. fuck the rain. literally nothing good comes out of it. minjoo tells her to calm down and she only pouts in response. even a kiss on the cheek doesn't help that much. “c'mon, let's go somewhere.”

“where? it's not like anything's gonna be open now…”

“let's go to the cafe.”

“ugh, sakura's gonna kill me if she sees me there. she's not over me quitting yet.”

minjoo huffs. “then… let's go to your house.”

“huh? my house… why… what would we even do…”

minjoo hmphs.

“seems like you really don't want to spend time with me.”

chaewon has to run to catch up with minjoo after she storms out and coach kwon shouts _kim chaewon! no running in the hallways!_ in her unnecessarily stuck up tone from the teacher's lounge. minjoo laughs when she reaches her side out of breath in a brisk walk. her black umbrella wanes in her grip when they reach the school gates. it's so windy. she can feel the rain on her cheeks. 

“let's go to the cafe…” 

it's so loud. heavy rain fills the air as it strikes the ground. minjoo has to raise a brow to make chaewon repeat whatever she said. the girl wraps an arm around to keep her close, her hand is warm on her own holding the umbrella. “i do want to spend time with you, so let's go to the cafe. i don't care what sakura'll say…”

“i know. i was just messing with you.”

“you like doing that a little too much, min.”

“it's only because you're so cute,” 

any attempts of chaewon protesting die out when she lightly kisses her on the lips and her ears turn red.

the weather is anything but perfect. 

it's too cold. the rain is harsh, the wind is strong and water flows down the road in countless streams. every step taken sends ripples across the sidewalk they walk on. no one's on the street because it's raining so hard, so minjoo amuses the thought that they're in a movie scene and laughs when she takes in chaewon's displeased expression. 

she tries to bring her mood up by suggesting they jump around in the puddles but that just makes her frown even more. 

“why not? it's fun though.”

“you did that with ahn yujin. i got coffee spilled all over my jacket that day 'cause of you two. it took me so long to get the stains out…”

“aww, _chaewonie,_ are you jealous?”

chaewon tries to look away but it's not really effective because minjoo is right beside her, minjoo has her chin on her shoulder and minjoo is pouting and her heart is not that strong. “no, i mean…

“...yeah.”

she smiles, the dimples on her cheek deepen, her eyes turn into crescents. 

chaewon can't even tell that the ends of her own lips are going up. “i won't do it with anyone else except you from now on.”

“really?”

“mhm.”

“...

“i still don't want to do it though. my socks are wet enough.”

she chuckles. “okay.”

lightning flashes yet no thunder follows. 

“but you've been so grumpy since yesterday.”

“have i?”

“yeah…”

“it's 'cause of the rain.”

minjoo loves rainy days and minjoo loves chaewon, so it's only natural that she would also love a combination of the two.

spending rainy days with chaewon is actually one of her favourite things to do—when they're indoors and in the privacy of either of their rooms, because chaewon can't get pissed off by the rain that way.

spending rainy days with chaewon is one of her favourite things to do because chaewon is soft and warm and smells like baby powder so when they cuddle, it feels like it’s the best thing in the world and she feels so loved that nothing else really matters, does it?

those moments become an emotion. nothing else can feel like the uncertainty between the warmth and cold that fills the room, softness of her touch and gentle lips. between the white noise of the rain and her sweet nothings. 

there's something about rainy days that makes her want to stay with chaewon a little longer, another excuse of studying for an extra hour. 

“earth to kim minjoo,

“what are you thinking so hard about?”

chaewon smoothens the crease of her brows with her thumb. “you really hate the rain.”

she chuckles. “it's just unpleasant.”

“it puts your mood completely off. how am i supposed to cheer you up when you're like that?”

her shoulders rise in a shrug. a crooked smile. chaewon is amused. “you don't have to do that,”

“mm, but i want to though.”

“oh.”

the black umbrella over the two of them is actually a gift from chaewon—for their hundredth day together—so they wouldn't have to use those umbrellas that are the right size just for one person and get their clothes half wet. 

rain rhythmic on top of their shared umbrella. dancing in the rain. singing in the rain. a melody to call only theirs. chaewon feels a few raindrops lashing at the back of her neck, minjoo looks at her for an answer and really.

she doesn't think rainy days are all that bad because minjoo loves rainy days and she loves minjoo. 

god, it's so cold. the rain is cold on her face. she feels droplets on the top of her head, bringing down the umbrella. cupping her face with her right hand. kissing in the rain. the white sleeves of her shirt turn translucent because her jacket is around her waist, minjoo's lips are soft and the faint scent of vanilla permeates with the scent of the rain. 

“...and that's all you have to do.”

her ears are red. she stays silent for a while. minjoo is embarrassed, she leaves a kiss on the girl's cheek. her girlfriend is the cutest person in the world. 

rain drips down chaewon's face and minjoo brings the umbrella back up. “it's like you want to get sick on purpose. now your clothes are all wet too.”

“but it was kinda romantic, right? that's what they do in movies!”

“i guess,”

“oh c'mon, you like it. your face is all red.”

“...shut up,”

chaewon kisses her again and it's embarrassing that she can feel the heat rise to her cheeks. 

it continues to rain for a while. a long walk in the rain.

maybe they walk slower on purpose, no one can really tell except for the two of them. 

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


“you're a dumbass.”

“yup. something is seriously wrong with you.”

“shut the fuck up. i had no other choice.”

“you could've just told your parents it was raining too hard for you to come to school. they would've listened, your sister didn't even go to college too, right?”

chaewon wipes her nose, does a thinking pose for two seconds. if she didn't come then she wouldn't have been able to see minjoo yesterday, so the runny nose and itchy throat are worth it. yena and hyewon don't need to know that, though. “yeah, well, i can't do anything about it now.”

they don't even know she's dating minjoo in the first place and she's kinda thankful for how slow they seem to be. like how have they not noticed yet? “why did you come today, then? you're just spreading the sick to everyone else.”

hyewon interjects, “there's a test today.”

“wait, really?”

“yeah.” 

“nah, if there was a test, minjoo would be here.” 

yeah. that's true. but the desk in the first row, fourth column is empty. yena uses her reasoning with the hope that there's no test today but chaewon would rather that there is one (even though she doesn't know which subject the test is for) so minjoo would come to class. did she get sick? minjoo does have a weak immune system, now that she thinks of it...

“kang chani's thousand won is down the drain today then, amirite?”

yena snickers to herself and chaewon raises a brow. “why?”

“apparently he's the one leaving the chocolate milk in her desk every day. jiwoo told me.”

what?

no actually, that's not true. chaewon is almost never late to school, yesterday was only an exception. she's the first one in class most days. she would know if it was anyone else except herself buying minjoo chocolate milk every day.

if only they knew. the carton stays there on the desk in the first row, fourth column.

they'll never find out at this rate. 

“kim, you need to step up your game… you've been in the friendzone for like forever,” hyewon says offhandedly. 

chaewon glares. “yeah, that's kinda sad…”

“shut up, i—,”

she pauses for a moment to sneeze. yena should know better and not put her hand on her desk, so she shoves the girl's hand off her shoulder when she wipes the hand she sneezed on on her jacket. then yena pauses for a moment. 

“kim.”

“what?”

“why are you wearing minjoo's jacket?”

what? no way. 

“...”

chaewon looks down at the name embroidered on the yellow jacket and it indeed is _kim minjoo._ fuck. so after going to the cafe they did indeed go to chaewon's house and they took them off because it was uncomfortable to keep them on. they must've got mixed up. “oh my god.”

“what did you guys do yesterday?”

“we didn't do anything! i, when i first came to class yesterday my jacket was all wet so she gave me hers.”

“why, though...? why'd she need to give you hers, you could've just taken yours off.”

“because…”

chaewon is not good at lying, so she sighs. whatever. she's sure her friends can keep a secret. “guys, minjoo's my girlfriend.”

and it's almost like fate. minjoo walks in and chaewon squints to see _kim chaewon_ in black. her nose is all red. she really must've caught a cold. they meet eyes and minjoo smiles but tilts her head in confusion when hyewon and yena slap her shoulder and rough her around. 

minjoo wanted to keep their relationship low-key because she was tired of everyone speculating every small detail in her relationships (and she doesn't tell chaewon that she also doesn't want her to get caught up in the drama surrounding her) and chaewon obliged. 

chaewon wanted to keep it low-key—not for any significant reason like minjoo, but because she knows her friends will act like absolute fools if they knew she was dating minjoo—and they're just proving her right. “kim, what the fuck! you shouldn't keep shit like that to yourself! how long, since when?”

for the rest of the day they keep pestering her with questions, annoy her during class and don't even let her talk to minjoo the entire day. minjoo tells her later that day when they walk to the bus stop that it's fine and that it's not a big deal but she can't help but think: 

all of this is just because of the rain. 

the rain is the root of—of everything, strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels crustier than the first chapter, idk... i wrote this because nct released another song about the rain called dancing in the rain~  
> also i just wanted to write some 2kim fluff, so~


End file.
